I'd Be So Good To You
by sairieecakes
Summary: It's senior year at McKinley and a lot has changed over the summer. Kurt and Blaine broke up due to things not working out and Rachel and Jesse found their way back in to each other's lives. What Rachel doesn't know is Jesse is just using her again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Sarah and I am going to have a go at a short chaptered fan fiction. It's been awhile, so I'm a little rough around the edges, but please bare with me! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to check out my profile and my other story **

"Jesse, we can't keep doing this-" Kurt decided as he put his hands up to Jesse's chest and slowly pushed him away. Although Kurt and Rachel had their differences in the past, Kurt was beginning to warm up to her. He finally was learning how to tolerate Rachel Berry, but there was just one problem: Her boyfriend Jesse. St. James.

The boy on top of Kurt slightly pulled away and frowned. "You made it quite clear a few minutes ago that I was irresistible," Jesse reminded him as he went to lean back to resume their make out session. Kurt allowed his lips to crash back in to his, allowing Jesse to tug slightly on his lower lip, which was a major turn on for Kurt. He let out a little whimper as Jesse's tongue slowly teased Kurt's lips as he parted them far enough, so Jesse's tongue could gain access. Their tongues danced against each other as Kurt pushed Jesse away, this time with a bit more force, knocking Jesse off of the couch.

"What the hell Kurt?" he snapped. "I thought you liked me." Kurt looked down at Jesse sadly and sighed as he sat up. He looked in to Jesse's eyes that seemed to be stung with hurt, which made Kurt's heart sink. He couldn't stand seeing Jesse upset, but he also knew he couldn't keep sneaking around.

"I do like you Jesse," Kurt confessed, "but I can't be with you when you're with Rachel and I certainly cannot be with you until you come out of the closet." Kurt looked at Jesse who rose to his feet and stared down at Kurt with a cold expression.

"Rachel doesn't matter! You know if I broke up with her, you'd say we can't be together because you wouldn't want to date your best friends ex. I know I'm right," he told Kurt, crossing his arms. Kurt opened his mouth to object, but he knew that Jesse was right. As much as Rachel bothered him, he wouldn't feel right going out with the guy right after her. Besides, if he cheated on Rachel, wouldn't he just cheat on him?

"Kurt," Jesse began to say as he sat back down next to Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and he looked back in to his eyes. "I have feelings for you, feelings I have never had with anyone else before, even Rachel." Jesse put his hand under Kurt's chin, so that the more fragile boy had to look in to his eyes. "I know I have to break up with Rachel, I was planning on doing that tonight, after my date with her." Kurt's ears perked up as he slowly removed Jesse's hand from his face. He looked to the side and then back up at Jesse, in a confused state.

"I know that in the past I've been known for a player when it comes to the girls, but did you ever think about why I did it?" Jesse asked him. Kurt looked back up and then the tension relaxed in his face. Jesse sensed the change in Kurt and nodded. "I've always suspected that I wasn't straight Kurt. I didn't want to believe it, so being the insecure person I never am, I wanted to appear secure by being with girls, but it never seemed to help. I thought that if maybe I found the right girl, I would feel better, but I don't…" Jesse explained as his voice trailed off. Kurt took Jesse's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Jesse, I understand how hard it is to come out," Kurt reminded him. Jesse looked down at their hands then back up at Kurt. "I think instead of breaking up with Rachel, you should come out to her." Jesse immediately looked at Kurt with a funny look and then he let out a snort.

"Telling Rachel Berry she's dating a gay guy… She'd either get really excited about having another gay friend and go on about her gay fathers or she'll want to rip my vocal chords out because I am dating her, when I suspected I wasn't straight."

Kurt returned a warm smile towards Jesse and laughed slightly. "Both sound like Rachel, but the first one sounds more accurate," Kurt said, "besides, you do care for her, don't you?" he asked Jesse, raising an eyebrow. The boy awkwardly looked down and shook his head.

Kurt was taken aback by this gesture and was speechless. He knew that Jesse could be a snake, but he didn't understand why he would date Rachel, if he didn't feel anything for her. Before he could question Jesse's actions, he rose to his feet and looked down on Kurt. "I dated Rachel, because I wanted to get closer to you," Jesse confessed. Without another word, he grabbed his leather jacket that was lying on the couch and walked past Kurt, exiting his house.

Although Kurt's actions were delayed, he slowly moved his eyes to the door Jesse just left. He was never used to this type of attention, besides when he was at Dalton, dating their lead singer. Due to Kurt transferring back and Blaine's homophobic parents, they couldn't get their relationship working, which crushed Kurt. Kurt really cared for Jesse and didn't want to get heartbroken by Jesse.

He felt selfish, but if that meant Jesse breaking his best friend's heart, Kurt would forgive Jesse. All that he was sure of was that he wanted Jesse for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurtsie! I need you!" Those words coming from Rachel Berry's mouth over the phone confirmed it for Kurt; Jesse truly did break up with Rachel. Kurt was feeling rather selfish in this moment, because he couldn't help but feel excitement brewing up inside of him. Jesse must be feeling something for him if he broke up with Rachel, so they could be together.

"I'm so sorry Rachel! Want to come over?" he asked her. Rachel was the reason why Kurt felt like an ass, because his best friend was getting hurt over this. He had so many questions running through his head but when Rachel said she'd be over soon, he knew he'd be able to wait.

It seemed to be that fate was playing a role in this all, because it was just after he hung up the phone with Rachel, that his phone began to vibrate. A smile crept across his face when he saw that it was from Jesse.

"I did it," he stated bluntly, "you're welcome." Kurt rolled his eye at the ignorance in Jesse's tone but he couldn't help but keep smiling.

"I heard. Now I have a date with Rachel," he said in a joking matter. Jesse let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Have fun with that, but if she is upset, remember why I did this…" his voice trailed off. Kurt took in a deep breath and nodded, realizing Jesse would not be able to see that.

"I know Jesse," Kurt began, "I'm just surprised you went through with breaking up with her. It shows me that you truly feel something between us, unless there is someone else…" Kurt began to ramble.

"Kurt," Jesse said cutting him off and in a relaxed tone, "I assure you that there is no one else, it's just you." Kurt let out a sigh at this revelation. He wanted to stay on the phone with Jesse, no, he wanted Jesse to be with him right now. Nothing was holding them down anymore and they wouldn't have to hide. All Kurt had to do was figure out a way he could tell Rachel, which apparently the moment was now. He jumped at the knock of the door and almost dropped his phone.

"She's here, I'll call you after," Kurt blurted out quickly as he hung up the phone. He felt like an idiot for doing that, but he really didn't want to explain to Rachel just yet why he's on the phone with Jesse. Instead he decided to run to the door and open it up, revealing his heartbroken friend.

"Kurt!" she choked as she walked in to the house, closed the door behind her and threw her arms around Kurt. He was expecting her to be upset, but not quite to the extent that Rachel was acting. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears and he sighed, stroking his hand through her hair.

"Come on, let's get you to my room where we can talk," Kurt told her. She nodded as she grabbed Kurt's hand and began to walk with him down to his room. Kurt caught out of the corner of his eye the tears that Rachel was wiping away from her face which hit a soft spot in his heart. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one causing the heartbreak and not Jesse.

"Here, sit on my bed and tell me everything," Kurt told her, as they finally made it down to their room. Rachel obeyed as he closed the door behind him and sat next to Rachel. He crossed his legs and faced her, ready to listen to what she had to say.

For about the next twenty minutes, Rachel explained everything to Kurt, with a lot of detail. Apparently he told Rachel that he just wanted a low key night and Rachel being the over achiever she was, she created a romantic scene and a homemade dinner. Apparently Jesse had been hinting at sex for a while, so Rachel had it planned out that they would do it tonight, since her dads weren't home. After they ate a nice supper, Rachel went to make a move on Jesse but he rejected her and filled her in on the news. Jesse told her that he had feelings for someone else.

This made Kurt tense up. He only expected that Jesse would break up with Rachel with very little details about him wanting to explore his sexuality. He felt ecstatic inside for the fact that he admitted he had feelings for someone else, but he also felt guilty that he did this to Rachel.

"Rach-" he began to say, but she cut him off.

"I mean, I understand he has his eyes set on a boy, and I'm fine with that because of my father s, but I can't believe he'd even make-out with this guy when we were still seeing each other!" Rachel said angrily. Kurt froze, not knowing what to do next. He was going to tell Rachel that he was the guy, but he didn't expect Jesse to say that they were already kissing and making out. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"I know its hard sweetie," he said wrapping his arms around his best friend and sighing as Rachel leaned so her head was on his shoulder. He placed kisses on the top of her head at an attempted to get her to relax. He always found Rachel had the most dramatic love life, but he was always here to help her, whether it was with Jesse, Finn or Puck.

This time it was different. He always felt bad for Rachel but this time he couldn't help but also feel bad for Jesse.

Kurt looked down to observe that Rachel was asleep in his arms and smiled. Apparently all of the talking and tears tired her out, which he was glad did because things were starting to get awkward. He debated whether he should get his phone out or not and finally decided on it, moving slowly so he wouldn't upset Rachel's position.

He quickly typed on his iPhone as his finger lingered over the send button. He read the message one final time, before he finally hit send.

Jesse replied in less than a minute that Kurt sent the message. Kurt smiled, seeing that he agreed to meet up with him after school. Kurt could barely contain his excitement. He had his first official date with Jesse.


End file.
